1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communications terminal apparatus and display method thereof, and is applicable to portable telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable telephones have been manufactured to increasingly reduce their size and weight. For this purpose, some portable telephones are provided with manipulation keys flush with the surface of a manipulation panel, manipulation keys arranged on a plane lower than a manipulation panel, or the like. Some of these keys (for example, a power key) are designed such that they do not respond unless they are continuously depressed for a certain duration, in order to prevent inadvertent manipulations thereon.
However, with a portable telephone having manipulation keys as mentioned above, since a manipulation key must be continuously depressed for operation, a user may continuously depress the manipulation key with rather excessive force for more than a necessary duration, thereby resulting in damaging the manipulation key.
In addition, the portable telephone of the type mentioned above has the problem that it may or may not operate as deseired. For example, although the user, after depressing a power key, assumes that the telephone is powered on, the telephone may not be actually powered on since the user did not continuously depress the power key for a necessary duration or longer. Conversely, although the user assumes that the portable telephone is powered off, it is not actually powered off since the user did not continuously depress the power key for the necessary period of time or longer.